Star of Hope
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Ikki no hubiese podido proteger a Shun cuando Pandora se lo quiso llevar? ¿Sería el mismo que conocemos o cambiaría por vivir el inframundo desde muy pequeño? ¿Qué sería de Ikki? ¿Habría otro Caballero de Andrómeda? ¿El lazo entre Shun e Ikki terminaría completamente roto, o no? Leve AU, Dark!Shun y un poco de drama.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Los Caballeros de Zodiaco pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

* * *

**Summary: **¿Qué pasaría si Ikki no hubiese podido proteger a Shun cuando Pandora se lo quiso llevar? ¿Sería el mismo que conocemos o cambiaría por vivir el inframundo desde muy pequeño? ¿Qué sería de Ikki? ¿Habría otro Caballero de Andrómeda? ¿El lazo entre Shun e Ikki terminaría completamente roto, o no? Leve AU, Dark!Shun y un poco de drama.

* * *

**Star of Hope.**

**Prólogo.**

Era una noche en la que solamente se veía en cielo totalmente obscuro, no había ni una alma que se encaminaba por aquella penumbra... al menos no una consciente debido a que Ikki se encontraba en el suelo sosteniendo con una mano la manta de su hermanito menor, Shun, él estaba profundamente dormido y en todo ese tiempo sólo se despertó cuando Ikki lo botó al suelo, lloró irremediablemente. En frente del pequeño infante y del niño se localizaba una chiquilla con el pelo púrpura, que era muy largo, con un vestido blanco rasgado de las puntas; esa niña poseía una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro porque logró lo que se propuso, lentamente se acercó al bebé posteriormente extendió una de sus manos, dado que la otra sostenía un manta con un alma dentro de ella, y... tocó el rostro durmiente de Shun.

El bebé al sentir la mano de la niña, que se llamaba Pandora, abrió sus ojos mostrando un tono verde que hizo sonreír a la chiquilla. Quitó cuidadosamente a Shun de la manta que sostenía Ikki luego se dio media vuelta —sin borrar su sonrisa— y se marchó... o al menos eso intentó ya que el de cabello azul se despertó instantáneamente al no sentir el peso de su hermanito.

—Suéltalo... bruja —dijo Ikki luchando por mantenerse en pie, el golpe que le proporcionó Pandora lo dejó muy debilitado pero eso no impediría que rescatara a su única familia—. No... me lo arrebates —apenas hablaba con un hilo de voz; jadeaba bastante.

La hermana de Hades rió divertida dándose media vuelta— Ikki, dile adiós a Shun —pronunció provocando que el antes mencionado se enojara, lo demostró haciendo puño sus manos con fuerza— para siempre —completó mirándolo a los ojos. Magenta contra azul, diversión versus desesperación... bien en contra del mal—. Hasta la próxima vez, Ikki —sus ojos brillaron en tonalidad púrpura, segundos después el hermano biológico del bebé se desmayó—, fue sencillo —ahora sí se marchó la chiquilla super contenta de lograr su cometido; le sonrió a Shun quien dormitaba otra vez.

El último pensamiento de Ikki fue _Te recuperaré, Shun, te lo prometo... hermano menor._

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

En el inframundo Pandora veía al bebé descansar en su cuna, la que ella sacó de una tienda que estaba cerrada en el mundo de los vivos, el nene se oteaba tan tranquilo que le producía una gran calma; ella se hallaba parada enfrente de su nuevo hermanito, el que protegería costase lo que costase, nadie la separaría de Shun, _de su Shun_.

—En diez años el sello de Athena se romperá y tú, pequeño, serás el amo de todos los espectros; juntos ¡dominaremos al mundo! —exclamó la niña despertando en el proceso al infante.

Él al ojearla tan contenta subió sus manitas y aplaudió con el mismo sentimiento, sus ojos eran tan puros y llenos de inocencia que nadie pensaría que en un futuro él se convertiría en Hades, que intentaría destruir todo a su paso... pero, bueno... para que ese suceso ocurra aún falta una década completa; de pronto su barriguita sonó dándole entender a su hermana mayor que tiene hambre, Shun al ser tan pequeño atinó a llorar corroborando lo que su pancita informó.

—Tranquilo —Pandora lo tomó en sus manos y meneó de izquierda a derecha paulatinamente, en unos minutos el chiquillo de cabellera verde paró de sollozar—. Bien, ahora buscaré su comidita —lo elevó al estilo del Rey León juntando sus narices en el camino. Shun rió—... ah que el bebé tiene hambre~ —el pequeño volvió a aplaudir divertido— Eres tan tierno, Shun —sonrió su hermana depositando al nene en su cuna—; volveré pronto.

El bebé se paró en la cuna y miró como la niña se iba.

Y ese fue el inicio de la nueva vida para el ex hermano menor de Ikki.

* * *

**Comentarios: **Desde que vi el capítulo donde aparece Pandora de niña, Ikki de pequeño y Chibi Shun no me pude evitar plantear ese WI? (_Qué pasaría si... ?_) Y por eso he creado este fic. Mou~ ya sé el prólogo es muuuy aburrido pero por algo es un prólogo ¡aseguro que los demás capítulos serán más que interesantes! Ara, ara~ sin más dilación... ¡Sayonara~!


	2. Recuento de los hechos

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya le pertenece Masami Kurumada.

¡Lamento la tardanza! Tuve varios incovenientes pero al fin les traigo el capítulo, prometo que no tardaré tanto para la próxima... ¡me comprometo a terminarlo!

* * *

**Star of Hope.**

**Capítulo 1.**

**Recuento de los hechos.**

Diez años después Ikki se había olvidado de su difunto hermano menor, él recordaba que cuando su madre murió también lo hizo Shun —ya que según él Shun no tuvo ni la oportunidad de nacer— así que nadie, ni siquiera la propia Saori, sabía de su existencia. En todo el tiempo que estuvo en la mansión del señor Kido fue un completo pesar, al principio le costó superar su perdida pero logró sobreponerse; en algún momento de su niñez fue mandado a la Isla de la Reina Muerte donde conoció y perdió a su amada Esmeralda, Ikki aseguró que ese era conocido como un amor infantil y que no volvería a sentir algo como eso nunca más.

Por eso el corazón el corazón del Caballero Fénix se llenó de odio y rencor, lo que conllevo a su nefasta actuación en el Torneo Galáctico, allá se relacionó con la diosa Atenea y otros cuatro Caballeros más; le importó lo más mínimo y, por eso, llegó a ser capaz de robar la armadura dorada. No contó con que esos metomentodos fueran tras él para recuperar algo que ni siquiera le pertenecía, en ese momento llegó a ser irritante que el Caballero de Pegaso: Seiya, el Caballero de Cisne: Hyôga, el Caballero de Dragón: Shiryû y el Caballero de Andrómeda: Yori fueran tan ¡persistentes!

No había otro adjetivo calificativo para ese cuarteto.

No se arrepentiría por los errores que cometió hace bastante tiempo, pero tampoco perdonaría a esos por interferir en su vida, después que sus heridas quedaron sanadas y estuvieron completamente recuperados de esa lucha... ¿¡Cómo se atrevieron a decirle que se uniera a los Caballeros de Bronce!? Nunca olvidaría ese día: Saori, quien resultó ser la reencarnación de la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra, le pidió —por no decir ordenó— que fuera uno de sus Caballeros. No entendió como fue posible que se lo pidiera y todo por la patética excusa que "su desempeño fue admirable aunque del lado equivocado", ¡coraje, esa chica tenía coraje! Al comienzo pensó que lo mejor sería ignorarla y seguir con su camino, uno lleno de soledad donde el único consuelo sería su amada Esmeralda y el recuerdo que pudo haber tenido un hermanito.

Desgraciadamente ese no fue el pensamiento de Saori, quien lo retó a un combate. "Si ganas eres libre de irte, si pierdes te quedas con nosotros", esas fueron sus exactas palabras... completamente dichas por una niña malcriada y obstinada de trece años. Él aceptó y el reto se llevó a cabo en una semana. Tiempo suficiente, según esa chiquilla, para que sus Caballeros practicaran; no le importó y se puso a hacer lo que le convenía.

El día de la esperaba batalla llegó y, en ese instante, Saori decidió que solamente sería un batalla "uno contra uno, con la única regla que no se matarían el uno al otro", fue lo que dictó en ese momento. Bufó exasperado manteniéndose con la boca cerrada, "mientras más rápido hablara más rápido se iría", pensó; el afortunado para pelear con él fue Shiryû. Tuvo que admitir, no a viva voz, que fue un digno contrincante. No se ganó su respeto pero tampoco lo infravaloraría como al trío restante.

Esa lucha se quedó permanentemente grabada en las cabezas de Seiya, Hyôga y Yori: en la mayoría de la batalla contuvieron el aliento al ver el despliegue de habilidades asombrosas entre los adversarios y qué decir de la ferocidad que se dejó ver: Shiryû resultó ser más resistente de lo que sabían e Ikki no dio su brazo a torcer con suma facilidad; en algún punto del combate el Caballero Dragón casi cedió ante el temperamento abrasador del Caballero Fénix, forzando su cuerpo al máximo se obligó a continuar logró —por poco y casi rozando el borde del colapso— vencerlo. Aunque no fue sencillo y tampoco fue para que Shiryû quisiera volver a pelear con Ikki.

El antes mencionado demostró ser un hombre de palabra al quedarse en la mansión de los Kido, a regañadientes y con la condición —que en realidad fue amenaza— que si alguien se llegaba a cruzar en su camino él no respondería por lagartijas, patos, potros y nenas calcinados; en ese momento no entendieron pero cuando Yori gritó iracundo "¡No me cambies el género!" todos supieron a quién se refirió, no les hizo gracia pero optaron por no discutir con Ikki. Pasaron los meses y por mucho que Seiya intentó socializar con el Caballero Fénix lo único que logró fue un portazo en la cara, una mirada psicótica y una promesa de ser saco de boxeo si no dejaba de fastidiarlo —lo último fue al final del primer mes—. Creyeron que no tendrían más aventuras pero después llegó La Batalla de las Doce Casas.

Allí ellos tuvieron que ir al santuario por órdenes de la chiquilla Kido, llegaron sin mayores inconvenientes y una vez estando a esa entrada una serie de flechas disparadas por el Santo de Plata: Tremy de Sagita, dieron con los Caballeros de Bronce, éstos lograron esquivar todas las flechas que les llegaron... sin embargo una de ellas se le impactó en el pecho de Atenea y así tuvieron que pelear contra los Doce Caballeros de Oro, el combate no fue sencillo pero lograron sobreponerse y ganar.

En esa fiera lucha Hyôga terminó preso en un cubo de hielo, Seiya lo encontró pero no pudo hacer nada ya que su Cosmos estaba totalmente agotado y aun tenía que seguir combatiendo para salvar a Athena; los demás ya estaban muy adelantados con la lucha e Ikki, por obvias razones, no estaba muy interesado mas igualmente cumplió con su deber como Caballero del Fénix. Cuando finalizó todo Seiya los llevó a donde se hallaba su amigo congelado, Ikki, con toda la finura que tenía, le disparó con su _Ilusión de Ave Fénix _haciendo que se descongelara —y chamuscara—; le tomó tiempo recuperarse. Cabe destacar que Saori lo regañó por su comportamiento imprudente pero no le importó, él hacía lo que quería y cómo se le antojaba. No cumpliría las exigencias de una pequeña malcriada.

Después vino lo de Asgard y Poséidon, no fue nada fácil de combatir, sobre todo con el carácter impulsivo, rencoroso y obstinado de Yori, quien no dejaba de reprocharle su falta de compañerismo. Cosa increíble viniendo del chico, pelinegro de ojos azules, que eran tan o más irresponsable que él. Allá cada quien con su conciencia.

Les costó muchísimo y perdieron a varias personas en el proceso sin embargo el resultado final valió la pena, Ikki, Seiya, Yori, Hyôga y Shiryû unieron sus lazos gracias a los combates —aunque uno no lo admitiera—. Creyeron que todo terminó pero aun les faltaba una guerra más, una en la que se aparecerían más preguntas que respuestas.


End file.
